Project Abstract (Admin Core) The goal of the proposed Center to Accelerate Population Research in Alzheimer?s (CAPRA) is to serve as a national resource to promote and accelerate observational studies that aim to inform government and healthcare system actions to reduce the social, economic, and health burden of AD/ADRD. To achieve this objective, CAPRA requires an administrative infrastructure that supports timely, well-designed studies using complex population and healthcare data and incorporates input from experts locally, nationally, and internationally. The Administrative Core for CAPRA will provide this infrastructure, management, and communication and dissemination strategy necessary to implement the strategic vision of the CAPRA which is to leverage the deep expertise at the University of Michigan (UM) and other institutions to enable new and established investigators locally and nationally to initiate novel areas of AD/ADRD population research. To do so, CAPRA will fund and support pilot studies, provide training materials, tools, and in some cases access to secondary data relevant to AD/ADRD, and will also develop networks of experts with whom to consult and collaborate. CAPRA?s structure and governance will include four Cores (Administrative, Pilot, External Network and Research Resources Cores), a Steering Committee and an External Advisory Panel, all composed of investigators across disciplines and areas of expertise that will generate the diversity of ideas necessary to address the complex challenges posed by AD/ADRD. The foundation of CAPRA?s strength is the depth of expertise that is represented by the leadership team and planned affiliates, the institutional supports provided by UM, and the collaboration with the other aging centers at and outside UM. Drs. Bynum and Langa as the Administrative core leaders have broad connections across relevant academic, healthcare, policy-making and stakeholder groups. The CAPRA Administrative Core will serve several functions including: management of advisory committees; administratively supporting the pilot study decision process; grants management and tracking; providing an infrastructure for delivery of technology-enabled training support and publicly accessible data and algorithms; coordination of in-person opportunities for scientific networking activities, and carrying out the communications and engagement strategy across our affiliates, internal and external partners, and stakeholders such as policy makers. The proposed CAPRA has great opportunity and potential to accelerate the advance of the science of population and healthcare research in AD/ADRD. CAPRA?s success depends on the infrastructure, organization and management provided by the Administrative Core.